


Conductor is Suicidally Depressed: the Supercut

by TaojatFanworks



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaojatFanworks/pseuds/TaojatFanworks
Summary: I wrote these at 4am bc I wouldn't stop crying thinking about them. Send help
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. The Date

Grooves and him met up on a "date" of sorts after Cond realizes he should...probably try to make amends. He was shocked Grooves accepted, as most Dead Bird Studios alumni would have been.

"It's a miracle anyone'd wanna spend time with me after...what happened…"

"Nonsense, darling! Surely, being bedridden for a week has given you enough time to think." He laughs. "Besides, what about those grandkids of yours? They like it when you visit, don't they?"

"Eh, they're too dumb to know better. If they never saw me again, they probably wouldn't remember I exist in a year or so."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not-" he suddenly paused as all the levity drained out of his face. "...what do you mean by 'if they never saw you again?'"


	2. The Express

For once, the Conductor was filling his titular role as a train operator. He was slouched in his chair and watching the landscape roll by as he monitored the various stats and flashing lights on the dashboard.

Suddenly, a tepid knock came from the door.  
"Come in," the Conductor shouted.

An Express Owl meekly cracked open the door and shuffled into the room. "Uh, s-sir?"

"What is it, lad?" He said in as level a tone as he could after swiveling his chair around to face the owl.

"W-we were wondering...is...something wrong?"

The Conductor's feathery ears pricked up in surprise. "What...makes ye think that?"

"It's just...things are so...quiet...around here? Usually, more would happen-"

"Oh, I see," the Conductor cut in. "It's because nothin's gone kablooey yet, isn't it?"

"Well...sort of…?"

"Ah, ye think I'm plannin' somethin'? Dinnae worry about it. There's nothin' on me schedule but the next stop."

"R-really?!"

"Yeah, goan an' have fun socializin' with yer owl friends. I'm sure they appreciate the lack of explosions and ~myerder~." He did a little jazz hands gesture to emphasize the murder.

"Oh...ok." The owl prepared to slink back out the door before stopping and steeling himself. "Sir...are you sure things are ok? You haven't left this car since the last stop. You're usually more-"

The Conductor's ears flattened in rash anger. "Isn't this what ye wanted? No tricks, no games, no fancy movie plans! Now GET OUT!"

The Express Owl made a frightened sound before hurrying away. He didn't see the Conductor sigh and hold his head in his hands.


	3. The Dream

Last night was an...unusual dream, to say the least.

For one, the child Conductor tried to kill was happy to see him.

The room they were in was fuzzy and nondescript, like many places in dreams. All he could remember was its bright, warm atmosphere that framed the joy Hat Kid beamed with. They were like father and child, playing around and laughing without a care in the world.

It wasn't until he noticed water gathering at their feet that he realized something was...off.

Hat Kid seemed just as confused at first, but not worried. She took the opportunity to splash at the Conductor and giggled.

But the water rose fast, and the laughter stopped when it reached up to Hat Kid's armpits. They both looked around for the source of the water only to reach a new horrifying realization.

The walls were closing in.

The water was ice-cold and drained the warmth from the hazy dreamscape. Conductor panicked trying to find an opening, but there wasn't one to be seen. Hat Kid tread water for a few minutes before she began to flail.

The old bird lifted her up to the quickly shrinking pocket of air at the top. Things were only looking doomed as the walls crowded around them further and further.

Suddenly, just as things were going black, a light from above appeared. It was an opening to salvation, just out of reach. It was small, so they would have to go through one at a time-

Looking at Hat Kid, he realized there was no time. She was ready to drown, and if he didn't boost her up, she was gone. He reached again for the young girl-

-the girl that took his one request away from him...selfishly…

He froze for a split second in hesitation, but even that was too long.

They were both crushed.

The Conductor woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please get this man a therapist.  
> Maybe eventually I'll make some discotrain fluff as a "forgive me" gesture.


End file.
